Variccup
Variccup is the slash ship between Varian and Hiccup from the Tangled and How to Train Your Dragon fandoms. Canon Varian and Hiccup never meet due to Hiccup being a DreamWorks character, while Varian is a Disney character. Both Hiccup and Varian are the only sons of their villages' leader, Stoick and Quirin, who they wish to please and make them proud of their sons for who they are. While some of their well meaning inventions back firing and being different from everyone else makes it hard for them to do. Their fathers are also warriors, who raised Hiccup and Varian on their own, since Valka was taken away from her family when Hiccup was a baby, while what had happened to Varian's mother is currently unknown. Before Hiccup went to face the Red Death and after Varian gets the help he needs to free his father, Stoick and Quirin tell their sons that are they proud of them and had to better understand them than they did before. Varian and Hiccup also have an animal friend with green colored eyes and have a touch of black on them, Ruddiger the Raccoon and Toothless the Night Fury dragon. Both Ruddiger and Toothless had gotten trapped in one of Varian and Hiccup's inventions, before the two releases them and later befriends them. The two also know a blacksmith who knows a few tales that they have shared with Hiccup and Varian. Along with Gobber and Xavier searching for the same treasure that the two searched for and had nearly gotten killed when they found it. Despite Hiccup being more a blacksmith than a alchemist like Varian, even though both of them are inventers and the online game, School of Dragons does have Hiccup using alchemy to help him and players in quests. Along wit the fact that while Varian's main weapon was a staff with three alchemic filled vile beakers at the top of it, until the end of season one, as Hiccup's weapon is his flaming sword, "What the Hair?!" did show Varian having an electric rod-like sword he had most likely made; and before the Inferno was built Hiccup had used a shield he had made and there was even a brief moment where Hiccup had held a metal headed spear. Varian's alchemic notes also shows that he has skills in drawing, like Hiccup does as he too draws sketches of his inventions and dragon findings. Hiccup and Varian have even gotten themselves kidnapped by people who what the information they hold, but didn't want to give it to them. Which is why Alvin set a stage of events that would have Hiccup showing Mildew how to train a dragon, while Cassandra fed Varian his own truth serum in order to gain the third incantation from him. The two boys had also been handcuffed by their enemies, and had them removed when they were placed in a type of cage. Along with the Dragon Eye and the Demanitus Scroll being the main reason that the Dragon Hunters and Cassandra attacks the two and their friends, in order to get their hands on them, and long before they did Hiccup and Varian were able to uncover the knowledge they hold and that their discoveries needed to be kept out of the wrong hands. Which his why Hiccup destroys both Dragon Eyes and even though Varian burning the scroll was an accident, it was once torn into four pieces to keep the wrong people from obtaining the Ultimate Power, along with the Dragon Eye's many lenses being scattered across in and beyond the Barbaric Archipelago. On one occasion Hiccup and Varian were captured by the enemy, their female blond friends, Astrid and Rapunzel, came to their rescue with the rest of their friends close by. Even though Varian didn't meet Little Big Guy, the events of "Pascal's Dragon" did however show that dragons do exist in Varian's home Disney world as they do in Hiccup's DreamWorks world, that both have their own book on dragons. Along with How to Train Your Dragon and Tangled: The Series having their own a pack of dragons attacking a village scene. Fanon Variccup is a recently new and slow growing crossover slash ship in the How to Train Your Dragon/Tangled crossover fandom, as some see Varian as a Disney version of Hiccup since they have a few small things in common, like having hard to please fathers who are also the leader of their home villages, that could have the two get along with each other; before Varian became a villain and after he was redeemed. Along with the fact that Hiccup has been able to turn a few of his enemies, like Alvin and Dagur, into friends. Hiccup has a prosthetic legs, while a few dark Tangled AUs have Varian losing an arm, on way or another, and has a prosthetic to replace it with his gloves covering it up. On AO3 the ship only has 4 fanfics, while fanfiction.net has 2. As well as it having a small fanbase on Tumblr. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Hiccup/Varian tag on FanFiction.Net WIKIS : on Trivia * Both of their fandoms began with a CGI film, that were both released in 2010, before their follow-up TV series aired. Navigation